Hyaenodon
'''Hyaenodons are fast and vicous dog-like creatures with jaws full of teeth, massive head's and small brains. Dispite the name there is no relation what so ever between Hyaeodons and Hyena's or Dog's for that matter, as the speices is more related to Horse's than anthing else. These carnivoures Beast's roamed around Europe during the Late Eocene to the Early Miocene, during which became apex Predator's. (Episode 4.6)''' History During the Wedding of former ARC worker Jenny Lewis, a Anomaly open's in the basement. Due to the concrete walls surrounding it, the signal gets delayed from being picked up by the Anomaly Detecter. During the time which, A Male and Female Hyaeodon enter it, along with there three puppies. The family soon find a nest under a wine stack. Later the Wedding director discover's the Puppies in a wooden box under the wine stack. The Woman is then attacked, killed and eaten by the mother. Finally the ARC receive the signal and Matt, Emily, Connor and Abby are sent to investigate. The Building is evacuated and Matt, Connor and Abby enter the building, leaveing Emily in the car. The group head down to the basement and lock the Anomaly. Suddenly the group is distracked by the sounds of growls. Matt, Connor and Abby begin searching the basement for any signs of a creature incursion. While searching, the Male Hyeaodon leaps out from the darkness and attack's Abby, only to be shot down by Connor. The Hyaeodon is returned through the Anomaly off screen. Later the spilt up and search for any more creatures. Abby and Matt search the rest of the building while Connor search's the basement. While searching, Connor comes across, the one, the only, Jenny Lewis. After the two reunite with Matt and Abby, Jenny begins to panic as she realise's why they are here. The group explain that the Anomaly has been closed and all the creatures have been returned. After reciveing the good news, Jenny happy invites the team to the wedding. The group ventue up the stair's and into a Mansion room, where they meet Jenny's new fiance who just so happens to be musician. Then, Emily burst's into the room, claiming to be able to help. Matt excuses he and Emily from the room, leaveing Jenny, Connor and Abby alone. Whilst alone in the room, Connor meantions 'We should get married here' to Abby, to the surpise of her and Jenny. Abby excuses herself to go get a glass of wine, leaveing Connor and Jenny alone. To which, Jenny explains to Connor he should ask Abby to marry him before planing a wedding. Meanwhile outside Matt explain's to Emily thats something is going to happen with the Anomaly's. He say's no more and the two continue there strole, unaware of a Puppie Hyaeodon passing behind them. Later that night, Jenny invites Emily and Abby up to her room for a girly sleep over. Connor after still not have recovered from his fight with Abby, is roaming around the house trying to find her and apologsy. Whilst searching, Connor hear's noises coming from the basement, being the hero tht he is, he goes to investage. Connor travels down into the basement and unfortuantly comes face to face with the female Hyaeodon. Connors runs and locks himself in a wine seller, where he discovers two Hyaeodons puppies roaming the room. With the mother outside, and the puppies calling her, Connor makes a plan. He opens a bottel of Alchol and pours it into a bowl. The Two Puppies begin drinking the wine, when Connor lowers a big box onto them, trapping them inside. Connor spends the night locked in the seller. The next day Connor awakes and finds his moblie. With no signal, he holds it out a small window hopeing the get a signal but instead see's a run away puppie Hyaeodon. Then Connor gets a idea. Connor holds a wine bottel up against the window and opens it, sending the cork flying into the infants leg. The baby cries out in pain. The Mother, hearing the baby, leaves the basement and goes out side. With the female away, Connor lifts up the box with the puppies in and carry's them to the locked Anomaly. Connor unlocks the Anomaly, only to let the Male Hyaeodon back through. Meanwhile in the main room of the castle, Jenny is haveing her wedding. Emily and Abby are sat down, watching the event when it occours to Abby she hasnt seen Connor all day. During the voe's, Connor erupt's into the room, telling everybody to run. Suddenly a Hyaeodon enters the room behind Connor. Unfortunaly its the run away puppie. The whole wedding audience think the creature is adorable, whilst Jenny scouls at Connor. Suddenly the two adults erupt into the room and attack the audience. The ARC group spring into attack and use the Medieval weapons on display to scare off the creatures. The two creatures separate, one goes after the groom, whilst the other heads to the manor house. The Male attacks the groom and his friend, only to be thought off by Jenny and the groom. The Female gets chasen down by Emily and Abby and gets knocked unconsious by a medieval mace. The Female and Male are later returned through the Anomaly with the runaway pupp. It is presumed that the other two puppies are returned along side. Biology Hyaeodonts were amongst the largest terrestrial carnivorous mammals of their time, rangeing from the size of a squirrel to a lion. Hyaenodon was one of the latest of Hyaenodonts and is known to live from the Late Eocene to Early Miocene. Remains of many species are known from North America, Europe, Asia and Africa (In 1993 42 species were distinguished).3 Typical of early carnivorous mammals, they had very massive skulls but only small brains. It had a long skull with a narrow snout - much larger in relation to the length of the skull than in canine carnivores, for instance. Its neck was shorter than its skull, while its body was long and robust and terminated in a long tail. Despite the name, these creatures are not related to hyena's, but much more to horse's. Trivia *This is the only time a creature gets returned to its own era, and then returns through the Anomaly into the Present. *It may be possable that the Mother Hyaeodon gave birth to the pupps in the present. Which would be the first time a Prehistoric Creature gave birth in the modern day. Meaning that the presant day would be the animals home era. Which also would mean that the Hyaeodon speices is Officaly Not Extinct. Too which the ARC would not be able to let them travel through the Anomaly as they are the last of the species. However, due to the fact the pupps already have fur, there eyes are open and they can walk, this is unlikely. But it is a interesting theroy. *This is the last Creature Jenny Lewis encounters. Errors﻿ *The ARC team constantly refer the these creature's a 'Giant Dog's', and the two speices arent even related. *This, along with many other creatures (Smilodon, Scutosaurus, Koolasuchus, ect) has had its size and ferocity exaggerated.﻿ Gallery Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 4 Creatures